Harry Potter und Beauxbatons
by Belilmaril
Summary: Harry ist nun 16 Jahre alt und muss sich auf ein weiteres Schuljahr voller Abenteuer gefasst machen. Seine beiden Freunde Hermine und Ron, werden ihm stets beiseite stehen.


disclaimer: j.k. rowling gehört alles rund um harry potter, ich möcht hiermit auch kein geld verdienen ect. charaktere die in rowlings welt nicht auftauchen gehören allerdingsmir ;)

anmerkung: dies ist meine erste ff, ich würd mich über viele reviews freuen, ob positiv oder negativ ich nehm alles an. das ist das erste kapitel, weitere werden noch folgen. nun denn genug geschwafelt, ich wünsch euch viel spaß beim lesen.

* * *

_1. Kapitel_

**Der Besuch**

Regen prasselte gegen die Fenster, graue Wolken zogen übers Land und einer der schlechtesten Sommertage breitete sich in ganz London aus.

Selbst die Stimmung im Ligusterweg Nr. 4, bei den Dursleys war angespannt. Vernon saß mit einem genervten Blick in der Küche und selbst seinem Liebling, Petunia, schien er nicht einmal ein Lächeln zu schenken, wenn sie ihm Kaffee einschenkte oder Schinkenspeck auf seinen Teller schaufelte. Dabei müsste er bester Laune sein. Da Vernon und Petunia Dudley zum Geburtstag eine Reise nach Amerika schenkten, würden sie Harry zwei Wochen früher nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Natürlich hatte Dudley nicht viel intresse daran, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als mitzufahren. Gelangweilt stopfte er sich Schokolade in seinen Mund und schaute Fernsehen, wie jeden Morgen.

Harry lag noch im Bett. Die Dursleys hatten ihm versprochen, dass er erst nachmittags zu Mrs Figg gehen müsse. Solange genoss er die Ruhe. Wenn wenigstens Ron hier wäre, dachte er, aber die Weasleys waren seit einer Woche nach Bulgarien verreist und selbst Hermine war mit ihren Eltern bei Bekannten, wie sie ihm schrieb.

Plötzlich knallte die Tür. Die Dursleys waren endlich weg, dachte Harry. Er blieb fast noch eine halbe Stunde im Bett liegen, entschloss dann aber aufzustehen. Hedwig quietschte wild herum und sah Harry mit einem hungrigen Blick an. Er hätte sie am liebsten raus gelassen, doch es begann bereits zu Gewittern. Harry ließ es dabei sie im Käfig zu lassen und gab ihr stattdessen etwas zu futtern. Doch da fiel ihm ein, dass er sie ja ein wenig im Haus rumfliegen lassen könne, wo doch die Dursleys verreist waren. Er war sich sicher, dass Hedwig nichts kaputt machen würde. Entschlossen riss er den Käfig auf und ließ sie raus. Sie flog wie wild durch das ganze Zimmer und dann durch die Tür, die Harry noch schnell geöffnet hatte. Er kramte ein paar Sachen aus dem Schrank und zog sich dann an. Harry stürzte die Treppen 'runter in die Küche, wo Hedwig sich auf einer Stuhllehne niedergelassen hatte. Er nahm kurz die Zeitung in die Hand, lag sie jedoch wieder beiseite. Als er gerade zum Küchenschrank gehen wollte, um nach etwas essbaren zu suchen, klingelte es an der Tür. Harry schrak kurz auf, verwundert darüber dass jemand um diese Zeit bei den Dursleys klingelt, trottete er zur Tür und machte sie vorsichtig auf.  
Zwei Gestalten standen nun vor ihm.

Harry erkannte gleich den Hund.  
"SIRIUS! Prof. Lupin!" schrie Harry fröhlich. Er hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber am wenigsten mit den beiden. "Ps.." sagte Lupin und schob Sirius mit ins Haus hinein. Sirius, der sich nun in seine menschliche Gestalt verwandelte, stürzte auf Harry und umarmte ihn fest.

"Es ist so schön dich wieder zusehen." sagte er.

"Ja!" sagte Harry knapp. Er brachte fast kein Wort heraus.

"Nun ich hätte durst auf eine Tasse Tee." sagte Lupin und lächelte dabei.

"Oh, ja, na klar." sagte Harry und ging zusammen mit Lupin und Sirius in die Küche. Harry setzte eine Kanne Tee auf und meinte: "Ich hab auf eure Antwort gewartet."

"Tut uns Leid Harry, aber du weißt ja, wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Wenn der Brief in andere Hände gelangt, wäre das ziemlich gefährlich." sagte Lupin.

Harry wollte widersprechen, beließ es aber letztendlich und schenkte allen eine Tasse Tee ein.

"Haben dich die Dursleys ganz allein gelassen?" fragte Sirius grinsend.

"Ja aber später muss ich dann zu Mrs Figg." Er verzog das Gesicht.

"Kommt gar nicht in Frage! Immerhin bist du 16 Jahre alt, du brauchst doch keinen Babysitter mehr." meinte Sirius. "Wir nehmen dich natürlich mit, stimmt's Remus?"

"Ja, deshalb sind wir ja auch gekommen." Sagte Lupin. „Wir sind dann deine Babysitter." Er grinste Harry an.

Harry lächelte freundlich. "Dann werd' ich wohl mal meine Sachen packen gehen" meinte er.

Lupin nickte nur, er war bereits hinter der Muggelzeitung verschwunden und Sirius schlürfte weiter an seinem Tee, stand dann aber auf und ging zum Kühlschrank. Er musterte ihn kurz, öffnete ihn dann aber und holte eine Art Snack heraus.

Harry stürzte die Treppen hoch und packte seine Sachen in den Koffer. In der einen Hand den Käfig und in der anderen den Koffer, hielt er unten angekommen kurz inne vorm Telefon. Er stellte die Sachen ab und griff nach dem Hörer, schließlich wählte er die Nr. von Mrs Figg und erklärte ihr, dass er bei anderen unterkommen würde, solange die Dursleys nicht da sind. Natürlich wollte sie wissen bei wem, Harry meinte bei seinem besten Freund, der ebenfalls in seiner Klasse sei. Sie schien überzeugtdavon und gab ihm mit einem matten "ja" die Erlaubnis dafür. Als er wieder zurückkehrte in die Küche, bemerkte er, dass Sirius und Lupin abrupt aufhörten zu reden.

"Da bist du ja." sagte Lupin.

"Wovon habt ihr gesprochen?" wollte Harry wissen.

"Ähm, ach nichts weiter." log Lupin. "Los kommt, wir wollen heute noch weg von hier." sagte er lächelnd.

Grummelnd stand Sirius auf und half Harry Hedwig in den Käfig zu sperren. Lupin stand schon an der Tür, da fragte Harry plötzlich: " Wie kommen wir eigentlich zu dir und wo genau wohnst du eigentlich?" Lupin drehte sich zu Harry um, er schien etwas nachdenklich zu sein und sagte dann: "Mit dem Fahrenden Ritter, oder hast du Lust bei Regen und stürmischen Wind, durch die ganze Stadt zu fliegen?"

Nein das hatte er sicher nicht vor, auch wenn er sich erhofft hatte jegliche Fahrten mit _dem_ Bus zu meiden - seitdem er das letzte Mal mit ihm zum Tropfenden Kessel gefahren war - war es ihm letztendlich doch lieber. Obwohl Harry Antwort auf seine letzte Frage erwartete - Lupin sie jedoch ignorierte, als hätte der Wind sie weggeblasen - beließ er es lieber dabei sie zu wiederholen und folgte schließlich den beiden aus der Tür.

Sirius, der nun wieder die Gestalt eines Hundes annahm, trottete neben Harry her. Es regnete immer noch wie aus Strömen, doch war es totenstill, bis auf den Regen und das Fußgestapfe durch die Pfützen, hörte man rein gar nichts. Die drei mussten nicht weit laufen, der Fahrende Ritter stand gleich um die Ecke. Jetzt schon von Übelkeit geplagt, stieg Harry ein. Bis auf einen alten runtergekommen Mann, der in den Tagespropheten vertieft war, schien der Fahrende Ritter leer zu sein. Lupin suchte sich einen Platz weiter hinten aus und ließ sich dann nieder. Sirius folgte Harry, der sich neben Lupin setzte. Harry schaute nach draußen, man hätte meinen können es wäre abends um acht, denn die Regenwolken verursachten einen ziemlich grauen bis dunkelblauen Himmel. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen, wobei er keineswegs müde war. Er dachte nach, worüber wohl Lupin und Sirius gesprochen hatten. Lupin schien jedenfalls nervös gewesen zu sein, als er ihn darauf ansprach. Ging es vielleicht um Voldemort, um die Todesser oder generell um Hogwarts? Harry hatte keine Ahnung, er wollte sich auch nicht weiter den Kopf deswegen zerbrechen, jedenfalls nicht _jetzt_.


End file.
